Entre el Cielo y la Tierra - EXO
by DiamondTearZ
Summary: Desde hace miles de años, a partir de la creación de la Tierra cuando los ángeles descendieron a cuidar las puertas del edén, desde el gobierno del rey Salomon Los ángeles han estado presentes. -Kyungsoo... ¿Cómo es el cielo? -¿Por qué de repente te interesa saber algo así? -Quisiera conocer el lugar donde naciste. -Algún día te llevaré conmigo. -¿Lo prometes? -Lo prometo... EXO
1. Los Ángeles Deben Descender

Muy buenos días, tardes o noches, según corresponda en sus horarios. Hace tiempo escribí esta historia, debo advertir que constará de cerca de 20 capítulos bastante extensos. O bueno... eso creo yo... ja. En fin, espero que disfruten este Kaisoo tanto como yo disfruté al escribirlo.

Algunas veces nacemos de una forma en que deseamos nunca haberlo hecho, yo nací en el cielo, siendo un ángel. Siempre fui distinto de los demás ángeles, aborrecía la idea de tener que cuidar un humano y a la vez no deseaba ser un ángel. Quizá si hubiera nacido siendo un humano, todo habría sido distinto, no habría tenido una razón para haberlo conocido y si por alguna razón lo habría conocido a él, entonces no me hubiera visto forzado a permanecer a su lado.

Me enamoré de un mortal que nunca sería más que eso, un mortal.

Hace diez años

"Los ángeles, hijos del creador, han sido nacido con el único propósito de cuidar a aquellas ovejas que residen en la Tierra; los Humanos. Las vidas de las personas se ven alteradas por el sin fin de destinos que pueden llegar a tener, ningún destino se encuentra escrito, los mismos hombres lo labran. Sin embargo, hay veces que su camino se ve afectado por externos, estas personas sufren de una manera demasiado cruel, tan cruel que derramaron lágrimas del Creador.

Al no querer ver a sus ovejas separadas del rebaño, el Creador le dio la tarea a todos sus ángeles de descender a la Tierra mínimo una vez en su vida, con ello habrían cumplido el propósito de su existencia."

-¿El propósito de mi existencia? ¿Cómo el propósito de mi existencia es cuidar a un maldito humano?- Molesto cerré el libro de Historia del Cielo y la Tierra y me tumbé en mi cama, no quería, no iba a bajar, primero tenían que obligarme.

-¡¡¡Kungsoo!!!

-Déjame Chanyeol, no pienso bajar a la Tierra...- estaba aferrado a mi almohada negándome a dejarla ir, bueno eso fue hasta que de repente sentí un pequeño dolor por mi espalda, me hizo levantarme de golpe por la sorpresa y el leve ardor.

-¿¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me arranques las plumas!?

-Es la única forma de hacerte reaccionar~

-¡Ven acá!- empecé a corretear al más alto mientras nos dirigíamos al puente.

Finalmente para nosotros, había llegado el día en que debíamos descender del Cielo a la Tierra para cuidar a los seres humanos, por ejemplo aquellos que viven en soledad, que tienen problemas o cualquier tipo de cosa que puede ser arreglada sin duda por un amigo. Exacto, ese amigo seríamos nosotros.

Todos tenemos la obligación de escoger una persona para ayudarla y protegerla. Para poder escoger a esta persona, según los ángeles que han vuelto, primero debes sentir un golpe en el pecho que va creciendo, se va haciendo más fuerte y doloroso. Ahí es donde se crea el lazo que une a las personas y a los ángeles, algo como el lazo rojo del destino... o bueno eso alcancé a entender en las clases. Tomamos clases para aprender algunas de las costumbres de los humanos, así no parecemos aliens que llegan sin saber ni cómo usar los cubiertos.

En fin, el punto es que ambos terminan haciéndose grandes amigos, a veces se enamoran, no importa si se trate entre mujeres y hombres o el mismo sexo, quedan unidos de por vida, al menos en eso nadie había fallado.

-Espero que pueda cuidar a una chica delicada y linda.

-Sigue siendo un mortal, más te vale no enamorarte.

-Ya sé, pero ¿qué tal si es una niña pequeña? Podría ser su hermano mayor o algo por el estilo.

-A mí no me importa nada de eso, así que adelante, si gustas, pero no depende de ti.

-Soo, por alguna razón estas aquí. En tu vida pasado algo debiste hacer que te trajera aquí.

-Si bueno, eso lo dudo y si así fue no tengo la menor idea de que cosa hice.

-¿Nos veremos allá?

-¿Eres idiota? Por supuesto que sí, somos hermanos.

-¡Bien! Oye mira, es Junmyeon, el ángel que ha bajado más veces a la Tierra.- Junmyeon es un ángel de unos ciento ochenta años que aparenta tener nuestra edad, pero en los ángeles los años sólo son números sumados.

La realidad es más dura de lo que se aparenta con nosotros, los humanos normalmente no viven más de 80 años, entonces cuando el ángel termina sus servicios se puede decir que se queda solo, con un vacío. A la mayoría se les da permiso de no volver a bajar a la Tierra, ¿quién podría soportar dos veces la misma pérdida? Muchos terminan desapareciendo, piden acabar con sus servicios y desaparecer, dejar de existir, nosotros también podemos morir. Se rumorea de un cielo aún mejor del que nosotros vivimos. ¿Suena ridículo no?

Pero definitivamente ese no había sido el caso de Junmyeon que seguía bajando a pesar de las tres pérdidas que ya había sufrido. Si él quisiera incluso podría solicitar ser un ángel mayor, estos son aquellos cuyos nombres son reconocidos por todos los ángeles y tienen mucha más autoridad por así decirlo, como bien podrían ser; Rafael, Gabriel, Usiel, Zafiel. Es importante no meterse con ellos.

Hasta donde llegué a saber Junmyeon había sido como padre de un mortal, esposo de otra y mejor amigo de un último, todos murieron en sus manos. Aun así... él continuaba.

-¿Listos angelitos?

-¿Así qué te crees el mejor de todos los ángeles?- ¿Yo? ¿Educado? Para nada, por eso aquello sonó como una burla cuando Junmyeon nos dirigió la palabra.

-¿Acaso ves esto como un tipo de competencia?

-No, pero...

-Tú, eres nuevo ¿cierto? He escuchado rumores sobre ti, el ángel egoísta que sólo ve a los humanos como una carga. Te explicaré, en la Tierra no hay tiempo para estar holgazaneando, todo lo que hagas constará de mucho esfuerzo y terminarás sufriendo. Eso, está claro con tan sólo mirar tu cara, eres débil y vulnerable. – Su manera de hablar me hizo dudar un momento, pero para mí, eso fue retarme. Hubiera contestado con alguna ofensa de no ser porque Chanyeol me sujetó los brazos alejándome.

-Vamos Kyungsoo, déjalo.

-Un ángel que es leyenda ¿me desea sufrimiento? ¿Y llaman a esto el cielo?

¿Quién sabe? tal vez ir a la Tierra no era tan mala idea después de todo. Así podría alejarme de estos ángeles extraños.

Un ángel guardián nos llamó poco después para que fuéramos a tomar un sobre. Todos eran de colores distintos, en ellos se encontraba el nombre del país al cual tendríamos que ir.

Tomé mí sobre color azul marino con un broche de plata y al abrirlo pude leer "Seúl, Corea del Sur"

-¿A dónde irás Soo?

-A Corea del Sur

-¿¡En serio!? No puede ser, que suerte ¡yo también voy para allá!

-Bien, será más fácil contactarnos.- Amaba a mi hermano y en serio me alegraba, pero no esperaban que saltara de alegría ¿verdad?

-Muy bien ángeles, todos diríjanse a la puerta del puente. A partir de este momento inicia su nueva vida.

"Nueva vida" No sonaba mal, mientras que no conociera a un mortal claro.

Nos dirigimos a la puerta y vimos cómo esta lentamente se abría, por primera vez tuve el puente de luz tan cerca. Me fui adentrando hasta que mis ojos no lograron ver nada más. Cuando los volví a abrir me asusté un poco al oír el sonido de varias bocinas de los coches sonando. Me encontraba entre el grupo de ángeles que habían sido asignados a Corea. Teníamos ropas cualesquiera y nuestras alas habían sido ocultas. Una señorita se aproximó a nosotros, parecía que tendríamos una especie de recorrido por toda la ciudad.

-Bienvenidos, los llevaré a conocer las partes de la ciudad para que tengan una idea de donde están. Hoy su nueva vida comienza y les advierto que no será para nada sencilla- Un ángel sin duda. Vaya forma de alentarnos.

-Wow, que ciudad más genial seguro que nos divertiremos.

-Sí, sobre todo por quienes nos acompañan- dije cuando vi que Junmyeon también se encontraba entre nosotros.

-Sólo ignóralo, no busques problemas.

Dejé salir un profundo suspiro y en poco tiempo llegó un camión de dos pisos que nos dio una vuelta por toda la ciudad. Mientras íbamos por las calles vi como todos los mortales caminaban. Eran tan sencillos, me fastidiaban y deseaba que se alejaran. Si esto seguía así regresaría a casa sin haber hecho nada. Obvio no podía, pero sin duda era mi mayor deseo en ese momento.

Al final de aquel "paseo" por toda la ciudad, la noche cayó y la señorita se acercó a cada uno entregando sobres con nuestros nombres. Estos contenían un celular, dinero, tarjetas bancarías, credenciales escolares, llaves de apartamentos y notas con direcciones.

-Y... ¿dónde vives Soo?

-Me parece que cerca de la universidad a donde me asignaron.

-¿De casualidad te inscribieron en Korea University?

-Si ¿por qué?

-Supuse que a la mayoría nos integrarían en la misma escuela. Yo también iré ahí, aunque... mi hogar se encuentra un poco más lejos...

-¿Así qué ni en la tierra me vas a dejar en paz?

-Nunca hermano.- Chanyeol era mi hermano, difícil de explicar. Ambos aparecimos en el Cielo el mismo día, yo nací unas horas antes que él. Pero eso en el cielo era llamado hermandad.

Antes de que este se fuera, intercambiamos números y nos despedimos. Por primera vez en mi vida, tuve interés en ver a los mortales. Varias muchachas que pasaban junto a mí me echaban miradas y sacaban risitas. Que fastidio, espero que esto no sea así en la universidad. Evitaría todo tipo de contacto con estas criaturas.

Luego de un rato mirando a los mortales me dirigí a mi nuevo hogar, al llegar a este descubrí un espacio blanco con pisos de madera y muebles de clase..."fina" por así decirlo. Genial, ni siquiera necesitaba el colegio, con este lugar sería más que suficiente para mí. "Gracias formulario de necesidades y gustos básicos"

Poco después suspiré, estaba hambriento y aún tenía curiosidad de las afueras así que tomé mi celular, dinero y mi credencial para salir.

Llegué a una especie de antro.., ahí pedí un trago suave pues aún desconocía el sabor. Vi como todos bailaban y se movían de manera tan... impropia y bueno con decirles que parecían animales queriendo aparearse.

Continuaba pasando la mirada por todo el lugar curioso, algo asqueado, sin nada mejor que hacer. Pero de repente sentí un dolor punzante en el pecho al pasar mi mirada por la pista de baile y llevé mi mano sobre mi corazón sintiendo leves punzadas.

El dolor se quitó casi de inmediato... Eso podría significarse... que el maldito mortal se encontraba entre esas personas. No, demasiado pronto, me negaba completamente al hecho. Dejé un billete y salí casi corriendo de ahí, pero el sonido de un cristal quebrándose atrajo mi atención. Volteé a ver de qué se trataba y vi como dos hombres se enfrentaban mientras que una mujer trataba de pararlos, los tres gritaban de tal manera que cualquiera podía escucharlos.

-¡Eres un bastardo! ¿¡Cómo te atreves!?- gritaba un muchacho de cabellos rubios y ojos oscuros.

-¡Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera!-exclamó el otro muchacho de cabello castaño y piel un poco más oscura.

-¡Basta! ¡Dejen de hacer tanto escándalo!- decía la muchacha de largos cabellos pelirrojos

Por un momento lo había olvidado pero cuando los tres empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo el dolor en mi pecho regresó.

-No, aún es muy pronto- dejé que siguieran discutiendo y salí corriendo de ahí. Fui hasta mi departamento y me acurruqué en un rincón. Jamás había sentido esta clase de dolor y ahora de esta forma me daba miedo, ¿cómo podía ser que ya hubiera aparecido alguien y doliera tanto en solo unos instantes?

-¿Hyung? ¿Qué sucede?- justo luego de que recobré la compostura tomé mi celular y marqué el número de Chanyeol, quien por suerte inmediatamente me contesto.

-Yo... Quería preguntarte ¿ya encontraste a tu mortal?- mordí mi labio esperando no haber sido el único.

-Oooh ¿a mi pareja? No aún no. Me di una vuelta por las calles observando a todas las personas fijamente pero no sentí nada- rayos...

-¿Ósea que es cierto lo del dolor?

-Pregunté sobre eso a Junmyeon y me dijo que si, debes sentir una punzada en el pecho pero no es dolor, es un sentimiento de amor y protección que nace en ti.

-Gracias, voy a cortar- ¿amor? ¿A quién cree que esta jodiendo al decir eso? Si fuera amor no tendría que doler para empezar, es decir, se supone que el amor solo funciona con alegría ¿no?

¿Y si me quedaba encerrado por el resto del tiempo hasta que fuera suficiente para regresar a casa?

No me importaba que, pero no saldría de mi casa.

-KYUNGSOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Vamos Hyung despierta!!!!!!- se oyeron escandalosos golpes en la puerta y fui a abrirla con tal de que se callara.

-¿¡Por qué molestas tan temprano!?- con ojeras y una mala cara abrí la puerta bufando al ver a Chanyeol.

-¿Bromeas? es nuestro primer día en el colegio, tenemos que irnos. -Yo tratando de evitar al mundo y Yeol me viene con esto.- Vamos hyung ¿quién me va a proteger?- dijo haciendo un puchero

-No me jodas... tú te puedes defender solo. No necesitas mi ayuda.

-Entonces ¿quieres que pruebe mi fuerza contigo?

-No, no quiero destrozar este lugar.

-¡Entonces vámonos anda!

De mala gana me cambié de ropa, me lavé la cara, tomé mis cosas y salí junto con Chanyeol hacia la universidad, malditos ánimos los del gigante.

Al llegar pude contemplar el enorme edificio, Korea University estaba clasificada como la cuarta mejor Universidad de Corea, había dormitorios pero no era obligatorio residir en ellos. Chanyeol y yo no lo hacíamos al menos... La escuela tenía un aspecto de castillo, sus paredes eran de piedra rasgada y el campus era tan grande como el edificio. Me agradaba el aspecto que tenía.

Por otro lado los estudiantes pasaban a nuestro lado susurrando y echándonos miradas. Quizá éramos demasiado atractivos para ellos. Bueno no, eso es un pensamiento sarcástico.

Al cruzar por la aquel gran arco que adornaba la entrada de la escuela pude percibir un aroma ¿familiar? Eso era extraño ya que sólo llevaba ahí unos minutos. En cualquier caso era un aroma agradable, hasta que hizo que mi pecho doliera un instante.

Un dolor que me hacía querer salir corriendo de ahí... pero era tarde, cruzas, te quedas dentro. Las autoridades ni locas me dejarían marcharme.

Sin más remedio me fui a mi respectiva clase y me senté al fondo evitando la mirada de cualquier mortal. Chanyeol se había ido a otro salón haciendo contacto visual con todos logrando que unas chicas se ruborizaran. No sé cómo iba a controlar a ese muchacho. En fin, igual no pordía hacer nada por él, estaba todo por su cuenta.

-Bienvenidos estudiantes a un nuevo año escolar, como ya saben les esperan muchas cosas por adelante y espero todos cooperen. Ahora por favor escojan parejas y empiecen a preparar una presentación del primer tema para la clase del viernes.

Vaya dulce y adorable presentación de la maestra, además ya estamos grandes como para estar trabajando en parejas. Espera... ¿para el viernes? Eche un reojo al primer tema.

\- ¿¡Quince páginas para un tema!? -dije con voz ligeramente audible.

\- En realidad son diecisiete pero quien cuenta ¿cierto? -realmente me asusté al haber oído esa voz hablándome junto al oído. Nadie debería aproximarse a otra persona de esa manera tan desconsiderada.

-Mi nombre es Krystal ¿quieres qué trabajemos juntos?

-Lo siento, pero soy de esas personas que prefieren hacer todo por su cuenta.

-Vale, buena suerte con tu trabajo- a ella parecía haberle importado poco mi respuesta así que se encogió de hombros y se marchó.

Espera... esa muchacha peli roja ¿no era la misma de anoche? Porque si era ella, entonces por lógica no era la responsable de mi dolor... ¿Entonces quién?

Me quedé pensando más tiempo del que creí y la clase acabó. Fuimos al gimnasio para tomar educación física que era la siguiente materia. Para aclarar, me vale decir que si, supuestamente estamos en el primer año de la carrera, pero para quienes aún no definen lo que van a estudiar, tomamos diversas clases y cabe mencionar que no importa la carrera que elijamos, igual vamos a tener mi materia "preferida" Educación Física. Como estábamos en agosto, estaba permitido llegar una hora más tarde si llevabas tu justificante, por lo que vi como otros muchachos que no habían estado en la clase se incorporaban a nosotros. Y de nuevo... Otra vez... Ese maldito dolor en el pecho volvió a mí, cerré mis ojos apretándolos lo más que podía negándome a ver a mis compañeros.

-Comencemos la clase, no tengo tiempo de escuchar sus presentaciones ni las mariconadas que les gusta hacer, júntense en parejas y comiencen a calentar.- estúpido profesor, como si me importara calentar en ese momento que me comenzaba a doler el pecho.

-Oye tú, el dolido, trabajemos juntos. Al parecer nadie me quiere con ellos, la verdad no los culpo- esa voz solo causo que sintiera otro golpe más en mi pecho. Traté de hacerme el fuerte y levanté la mirada fingiendo no tener dolor alguno. Vi quien me hablaba, ahí descubrí esa piel y ese cabello castaño de la noche anterior. Era el muchacho que estaba peleando. Al mirar sus ojos tuve ganas de gritar por otro repentino dolor, aún más fuerte que el anterior. Pero seguía conteniéndome, no dije nada, sólo asentí.

El primer ejercicio por lo que parece consistía en que uno de nosotros se colocara en el suelo y con una pierna mantuviera al otro sobre ella.

Me acosté, el piso de madera era frío y me reconforto unos segundos, después alcé mi pierna y vi como el mortal se colocaba encima de esta. Sentí su estómago apretándose contra mi pierna y fue donde no pude aguantar otro instante. Me quité de ahí tirándolo, me dolía demasiado y me fui corriendo. Salí por el pasillo ignorando como el profesor me llamaba y me coloqué en una esquina lejos de los salones y de la vista de todos sintiendo como si mi corazón fuera a salirse.

-N-no... No puedo respirar

-Respira profundamente. Vamos, sólo saca el aire, te daré unos golpes.- era él, el muchacho que había causado esto, había aparecido sin que siquiera me diera cuenta. No quise que me tocara, porque temía que si lo hacía crearía en mi cuerpo mucho más dolor. Pero fue lo contrario. Empezó a darme palmadas haciendo que dejara sacar el aire que mantenía apretado en mi interior. Después de eso una última punzada se transmitió por mi cuerpo entero. Volví a ser yo, ya no había más dolor. Todo se desvaneció y yo ya estaba empezando a relajar mi respiración. El muchacho que se encontraba junto a mi empezó a acariciar la espalda.

-¡No me toques!

-¿Qué te pasa? Sólo estoy tratando de ayudar.

-¡No lo haces! ¡Tú! ¡Tú fuiste quien provoco esto!

-¿¡Yo!? Vamos ¿de qué hablas? Yo sólo vine a ayudar.

-¡Déjame!-dije apartándome de él echándome hacia atrás. Era la primera vez que me sentía tan débil e indefenso. Pero no... No me atrevía a golpearlo. Normalmente lo habría golpeado sin importar quien fuera pero a él... No podía. Era extraño, mi cuerpo perdía toda la fuerza tratándose de él, se negaba a darme una pizca de mi poder para golpearle, era como si cayera a su merced.

-Mira, lo siento si hice algo, pero ahora estoy aquí para ayudar. Mi nombre es Jongin.

-Jongin...-no pude decir más, estaba completamente exhausto. Me quedé dormido y me perdí en mis sueños.

En ellos se encontraba este mortal de cabellos castaños y ojos profundamente negros. Si ese dolor había crecido en mi interior significaba que él era mi elegido, lo vería constantemente pero... El hecho de que seguía siendo un mortal me hacía seguir teniéndole la misma repulsión.

Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos y lo primero que vi fue a Chanyeol observándome detenidamente.

-Wow, hasta que por fin despiertas. Me alegro de que estés bien. Oye, ¡no es justo! ¡Tú eres el que menos quería cuidar a un mortal y ahora me vienes con esto!

-Cállate, no quiero ni pensarlo. Por cierto ¿dónde está Jongin?

-Se nota que no quieres saber nada de él.- era verdad ¿por qué preguntaba por él? Y para peor de los casos, un hombre ¿Qué? ¿ahora seríamos mejores amigos o qué?

-Aish, ¿dónde estamos?

-En mi casa, Jongin te llevó hasta la enfermería. Averiguaron que somos hermanos y me llamaron. Te cargué de regreso, aunque pasaste seis días inconsciente y es la primera vez que das señales de vida. Al principio estaba preocupado y llamé a Junmyeon pero me dijo que a veces pasaban cerca de dos semanas antes de que despertaran. Tú, duraste casi una.

-Ya veo.- Me incorporé y vi un espacio con pisos de madera, paredes pintadas de blanco y azul. Con todos los muebles de madera y grandes ventanas mientras recordaba el dolor que había sentido.

-¿Sabes? aunque estemos en el mundo de los mortales y los hayamos estudiado hay cosas que no conozco y no me gusta esa sensación.

-Yo averigüé unas cuantas cosas en la semana mientras estabas inconsciente. Es sobre el sexo.- ¿sexo? ¿En una semana? ¿Qué rayos sucede con esta gente?- Bueno, realmente es interesante, dijeron que cuando uno se excita busca la forma de darse placer hasta llegar al orgasmo, estoy realmente curioso de eso

-¿Mh? ¿Qué rayos es eso?- mi pobre Yeol, no es que yo me hubiera masturbado pero... Yeol aún tenía la mente de un niño y esto... puf, en fin...

-Cuando te excitas y te da una erección pero no hay quien te la baje entonces lo haces tú, sólo para darte placer.

-Eso suena extraño, supongo que eso pasa entre las mujeres y hombres.

-Naturalmente, pero también puede ser entre personas del mismo sexo. Y... También entre familiares...

-Bien, eso asusta, no quiero oír más, me voy a acostar.- en serio, sólo llevaba una semana y ya sabía todo esto. Al parecer estar en la tierra lo había afectado más a el que a mí.

-Ok hyung, nos vemos temprano- me despedí y traté de dormir otro rato pero ya había dormido 6 días. Digamos que no estaba de humor.

*Chanyeol*

Yo bueno... Me interesé más de lo correspondido en ese tema ¿Un orgasmo? ¿Qué es eso? No estaba para nada seguro y los muchachos que me habían dicho eso en la escuela me explicaron cómo se hacía... o bueno al menos lo intentaron ¿Sentir placer eh? Esa sería la primera vez en mi vida que me pasaría algo así. Kyungsoo estaba durmiendo, quizá si me encerraba en mi cuarto no se daría cuenta. Fui y me senté sobre mi cama, un poco temeroso y ansioso me empecé a bajar los pantalones. Que cosa más sucia iba a hacer, supongo que por eso hablan tan mal de la tierra... porque no te puedes salvar de tanta lujuria. Ahora sólo tenía mis bóxers. "Mal piensa las cosas, piensa en como deseas tener a la persona que te gusta a tu merced, piensa en su cuerpo, piensa en su trasero, piensa en su polla" todo eso... poco a poco fui visualizando la imagen de mi hermano de esas maneras dentro de mi mente... joder, vi como mi pene poco a poco se ponía duro, punzaba, dolía, quería tocarlo y darle placer. Entonces yo... Yo estaba excitado. Me quedé pensando un momento y me di cuenta de la única persona a la que he querido realmente ha sido a mi hyung... por más pervertido que me viera yo, no podía visualizar a nadie más desnudo en mi mente aparte de mi hermano. Siempre creí que su blanca piel y sus labios carnosos eran apetecibles, siempre quise probarlos dentro de mi más profundo ser...

Poco a poco fui introduciendo mi mano hasta que tocó mi miembro. Estaba duro... por el glande sentía un líquido pegajoso salir de este. Más, quería más, quería placer, así que mi mano atrapó con fuerzas el grueso y largo de mi pene comenzando a subir y bajar sobre el apretándolo aún más. Pensaba que era la mano de mi hermano al cerrar los ojos. Se sentía delicioso, un escalofrió recorría todo mi cuerpo, mi interior se contraía y de mi garganta se escapaban pequeños gemidos de placer

-Kyungsoo...- susurré el nombre de mi hermano sin pensarlo, deseaba tenerlo en ese momento bajo mi cuerpo con su hermoso trasero. Mi mano se movía aún más rápido y cuando me di cuenta un pequeño grito de placer se escapó de mis labios y una esencia blanca brotó de la punta de mi glande manchando mi mano y mis muslos. Joder, yo hice eso pensando en Soo, era tan descarado, no debía pensar en esas cosas. La Tierra me había cambiado desde que llegué y aún no sabía cómo controlarme.

-¿Yeol? Oye ¿estás bien? Oí unos sonidos y quería saber si todo estaba bien- Rzayos, Kyungsoo estaba afuera del cuarto...Y-yo no me había escuchado a mí mismo pero debí haber hecho sonidos muy fuertes como para que Soo me escuchara. Abrí los ojos como platos y me asuste aún más. Había gemido el nombre de mi hermano mientras me masturbaba pensando en su desnudez y él había escuchado mis gemidos.

-N-nada y-yo sólo tuve una pesadilla, se supone que debías estar dormido, ve a tu cama.

-Yeol, no soy tonto, jamás has hecho esos ruidos mientras duermes, abre la puerta.

-E-estoy bien, por favor hyung, vete.

Esperaba, ansiaba oír los pasos de Kyungsoo marcharse junto un "de acuerdo" mientras yo aún estaba pasmado en mi lugar sin poder ser capaz de moverme. De hecho logré sacar un suspiro al oír sus pisadas alejarse pero un grito ahogó ese suspiro cuando la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió de golpe rompiendo la perilla. Kyungsoo... ni siquiera dudó en utilizar sus estúpidas habilidades...

Y bueno ahí lo tienen, Kyungsoo encontró a su elegido mucho antes de lo que el planeaba. ¿Ahora qué les espera a los hermanos?¿Qué será del pobre Jongin?

Espero les haya agradado, dejen su comentario 3 nos estamos leyendo la próxima semana~


	2. Hermanos

\- Kyungsoo

Mientras fingía que dormía o al menos lo intentaba, comencé a escuchar un par de gemidos y ruidos provenir del cuarto del menor, nunca lo había oído de esa manera así que me preocupé y me puse de pie aproximándome a la puerta de este escuchando a través de ella mi propio nombre. Lo llamé varias veces para que me abriera pero se negaba. No tuve más opción que retroceder, para luego volver y patear la puerta rompiéndola y encontrando nada menos que a mi hermano desnudo en la parte inferior manchado de su propio semen

-¿C-chanyeol?

-¡Déjame! Te dije que te fueras.- Yeol era un ángel menor y entre hermanos era costumbre que el menor siempre tuviera más fuerza que el mayor y al encontrarlo en esta situación solo logré conseguir que me empujara y lograra sacarme del cuarto. Traté de entrar pero me advirtió que me alejara. No es como si masturbarse estuviera mal... Pero lo había hecho con un deseo y yo quería saber cuál era. Haría cualquier cosa por mi hermano, pero esta no era la manera.

A la mañana siguiente desperté y vi una nota de Yeol diciendo que se había marchado a la Uni antes. No entendía si él estaba molesto conmigo, y si así era entonces era aún más confuso, yo que culpa tenía de que Chanyeol hiciera eso conmigo presente. De todas maneras no había mucho más que hacer en ese momento así que solo me preparé y salí de su casa para ir a alcanzarlo.

Al llegar a la escuela volví a tomar mi asiento al fondo y la profesora se acercó a mí.

-Disculpe joven, ya que enfermó cambiamos su trabajo para esta semana pero necesita trabajar con un compañero que también se retrasó, por lo que le pido que coopere.

-Bien...- desde el principio estaba molesto por tener que hacer esa tarea, quizá si manipulaba a mi compañero no tendría que hacer la gran cosa pero…

-Ey ¿cómo sigues?- genial, simplemente genial, lo haría todo yo solo.

-Mejor, gracias por lo que hiciste… Jongin.

-¿Así qué recuerdas mi nombre eh? ¡Me alegro que estés mejor!- "¿ahora cómo podría olvidarlo?"- Ya que todo se dio muy bien, según mi punto de vista, seamos amigos ¿qué dices?- "para mi mala suerte ahora estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ti" pero sólo asentí con la cabeza. Me hubiera levantado y le hubiera dicho que se fuera a joder a otro lado, pero justo como aquél día. Simplemente no podía ponerme en contra suya- Oye... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Kyungsoo- entiende, no te quiero cerca.

-Ya veo, que lindo suena.- dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa ¿Lindo?

-Vuelvo en seguida- no podía más así que simplemente me levanté y me dirigí a los baños sin siquiera esperar una respuesta. Aún no estaba acostumbrado a esta nueva actitud y me causaba mareos. En el pasillo me encontré a Chanyeol. Pero estaba rodeado de unos muchachos que parecían bravucones y él se reía con ellos... Sin embargo cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron su sonrisa se borró y apartó la mirada poniendo una expresión desanimada. Pasé junto a ellos y tomé a Yeol de la mano llevándolo conmigo.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!

-¿Por qué estas actuando así? Mi hermano inocente, con el que he vivido toda mi vida ¡actuando como un idiota! ¡Te creía más fuerte! ¡Te creía capaz de dejar al lado todas estas cosas enfermizas!

-¡Nadie se puede resistir! ¡Son los efectos que causa la Tierra! ¿Es qué no lo ves? Todo es tan diferente, hay tanto que probar, tantas cosas y nosotros no perdemos nada con ello.- no aguanté, ver al más alto hablar así, era enfermizo, era asqueroso que no supiera controlar esos deseos. Alcé mi mano con mi fuerza sobre humana y la estampé en la mejilla del menor tirándolo al suelo.

-Deja el deseo y el placer para la persona de la que te enamores. No andes haciendo estupideces con gente idiota.- bufé demasiado molesto y me marché de ese lugar escuchando cómo el contrario comenzaba a llorar.

Pero no me di la vuelta.

Del baño escapé a los jardines, estaba muy molesto como para regresar con el mortal y cuidarlo. Estuve ahí reflexionando y pensando ¿qué haría ahora que ya había encontrado a mi pareja? Lo que más me molestaba es que fuera un hombre. No lo quería, sólo tenía la necesidad de cuidarlo. Lo único bueno de estar con un hombre es que podía seguirlo a cualquier lugar, completamente opuesto a una mujer que me hubiera denunciado por acoso.

Cuando por fin se acabaron las clases yo volví a la casa de Yeol, debido a todo lo que estaba pasando por la retorcida mente de mi hermano, no estaba en condiciones de quedarse solo. No me equivoqué, Yeol llegó cerca de las tres de la madrugada… completamente ebrio.

-¡Hyung! Jajaja mi dulce hyung, ¿sabes lo bien que sabe esto?- para el colmo traía una lata de no se qué bebida en la mano, alguna con alcohol sin duda.

-¿Por qué te estabas masturbando?- la noche pasada noté a Yeol realmente alterado cuando lo descubrí, así que creí que si tocaba el tema quizá se le pasaría la borrachera casi por completo. Y así fue, su rostro se tornó serio y miró hacia el suelo.

-¿Qué te importa? quería probar y ya. Mira, me voy, estoy muy cansado- dijo antes de entrar a su recámara encerrándose nuevamente en ella- Y no vengas a fastidiarme hyung.- bien, esto es extraño, debía resolver este tema cuanto antes. Aunque esa no era mi única preocupación, también se sumaba el mortal que había dejado plantado el día anterior. Así que a la mañana siguiente me propuse ir a buscarlo por más estresante que fuera.

-Hey, hey, hey- dije sosteniendo a Krystal por el brazo al verla pasar

-¡Oh! Chico nuevo ¿qué sucede?

-Lo siento, no me presenté, mi nombre es Kyungsoo y mi duda es ¿Has visto a Jongin?

-Ya, me agrada ese nombre. Mh, aún no lo he visto, pero seguramente debe estar en los vestidores del gimnasio, es miércoles así que probablemente se encuentre ahí.- ¿por qué? No me importaba, solo debía encontrarlo.

-Ya veo, gracias, nos vemos después- Luego de eso emprendí marcha hacia los vestidores. Justo antes de llegar, oí unas voces a unos cuantos metros. Si, también la audición era perfecta en nosotros.

-Imbécil, te has metido con Luhan,

-Fue él quien estaba necesitando atención y pedía a gritos que se la dieran.

-¡Estaba tomado! ¿¡Que esperabas que hiciera!?

-Jajaja Sehun, Sehun, Sehun, debes aprender a cuidar más tus cosas ¿Quién sabe? un día tal vez las puedan romper en dos.

-¡Maldito!- El tal Sehun, levantó un puño que avanzó hacia la cara de Jongin, claro que yo ya había llegado al lugar del drama y lo detuve por instinto.

-Basta, resolver las cosas así no es una opción coherente.

-Déjame ¿¡tú quien te crees que eres!? El idiota puede defenderse sólo.

-Sí, me imagino que sí. Tú no fuiste capaz de enfrentarlo solo, así que trajiste a este amigo tuyo para golpearlo. Con eso me dices que es capaz, pero ahora estoy acá, me tiene a mí y no tolero esta clase de comportamiento ridículo.

-Después de que sepas que clase de persona es él, te pondrás en la misma posición en que yo estoy, vámonos, le dijo llamando al otro muchacho de un poco baja estatura. Esperé a que se marcharan y volví para enfrentar a Jongin.

-Y tú, deberías dejar de estar usando a las personas como juguetes sexuales.

-Vamos, no me digas que realmente crees que me cogí a su novio. Por favor, también tengo principios. En mi casería del amor verdadero uno debe domar a varias personas, si no me dicen si tienen novio o novia yo que culpa tengo.

-¿Cuál casería del amor verdadero? ¿Eres idiota? ¿Ahora eres un filósofo o que?

-Vaya sí que usas palabras fuertes. Pero llegaste a ayudarme y estoy en deuda contigo por eso. Ven, déjame que te pague por el favor.

-¿Pagar el favor? ¿Y cómo rayos piensas…- iba a continuar hasta que vi a Jongin acercándose a mi tomándome por las caderas- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Vienes tomado o qué te pasa?

-No, pero estoy muy enojado y te voy a hacer pagar por lo que me hiciste.

-¿A-a qué te refieres?

-Casi te da un infarto y no tengo noticias de ti por lo que resta de la semana, ayer me dices que espere y me quedo en el salón todo lo que resta del día ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba? esto es mi agradecimiento y mi castigo.- dijo mientras apretaba mis caderas fuertemente y las atraía hacia él. Yo no quería, sentía repulsión de que un mortal me tocara así, pero mi cuerpo no respondía. Estaba completamente paralizado, debía ser porque él era mi elegido. Quería moverme, gritarle que no me tocara, golpearlo si era necesario. Pero no podía hacer nada, era como si mi cuerpo lo deseara.

En cuanto a hombres, sí definitivamente soy el pasivo a pesar de mi carácter, no me imaginaba yo montando a nadie o algo por el estilo, ¿eso también me hacía gay? pero jamás había sido tocado por nadie de esa manera. El moreno soltó ligeramente uno de mis costados y fue dirigiendo su mano hacia mi abdomen poniendo presión sobre este para poder deslizarse poco a poco hacia abajo. Mi espalda, todo mi cuerpo se tensó cuando este aumentó la presión sobre mi cuerpo y bajó su mano hasta la única parte que nunca, nadie, jamás había tocado. Sentí como se detenía en aquella zona y su mano se comenzaba a mover lentamente en círculos presionando mi miembro bajo la ropa haciéndome emitir un jadeo ronco por la sensación.

-¿Sabes? no me había fijado, pero me encanta tu piel blanca y suave, tus ojos tan penetrantes.- no, por favor que pare, no quería esto pero mi cuerpo seguía sin responder ¿Esta era la obligación de un ángel? ¿Satisfacer a su pareja con sexo? ¿Ofreciéndole mi cuerpo aunque yo esté en contra? Simplemente no quería y no me podía mover lejos de él. De mis ojos por primera vez en mi vida comenzaron a escurrir lágrimas.

Entonces Jongin me vio llorar y me soltó.

-L-lo siento... No... No me pude contener.- Jongin parecía estar asustado así que poco a poco fue retrocediendo.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Te odio!- Apreté los puños al verle, ¿cómo se atrevía a tocarme? Aún con lágrimas lo aparté de mi camino y salí corriendo fuera del lugar en que nos encontrábamos, usé mi velocidad para salir de la universidad sin que las autoridades pudieran detenerme ni distinguirme. Cuando me di cuenta me encontraba tocando la puerta de la casa de mi hermano.

-¡Chan... Chanyeol..! –por alguna razón mis lágrimas no se habían detenido y mi respiración se había vuelto entre cortada.

-¿Soo? ¿¡Qué sucede? ¿¡Por qué estas así!?

-Los odio, odio a los mortales. Jongin, él me quiso tocar y por más que trate de moverme y quise quitarlo de mí no pude.

-Hermano ¿me estás diciendo que él te toco?

-Lo empezó a hacer pero cuando me vio llorar ¿Es en serio? ¿Así tengo que cuidar a mi mortal? ¿Tengo qué ofrecerle mi cuerpo?

-Ya… pero si no pasó a más entonces no tienes de que preocuparte, además… yo estoy aquí para cuidarte.

-Sí, lo sé, pero me da miedo porque la sensación fue tan rara… y me odio por permitirle eso a un mortal.

-Ven conmigo.- Yeol me abrazo de forma protectora. Me apegó demasiado a su cuerpo y hasta ese momento caí en cuenta de que tenía una erección. Entonces él sin querer colocó una pierna por en medio apretando esa zona y yo gemí muy levemente debajo de su oído haciendo que él se separara.- ¿Kyungsoo?

-C-creo que necesitaré un tiempo sólo.- Yeol se quedó quieto un momento observándome, estudiándome y después de un minuto me tomó por la muñeca y me condujo hasta su recámara. Sentándome sobre la cama.

-Déjame ayudarte.- dijo inclinándose apoyándose sobré sus pies y tomando mi cintura.

-No, Yeol, esto no está bien. Tú sabes que entre ángeles está prohibido, además, somos hermanos…- mi voz estaba medio cortada pues me estaba sintiendo necesitado.

-Esto es en el cielo, no aquí. Además, no pierdes nada...- lentamente el más alto me empezó a desabrochar la hebilla de mi pantalón y después con la misma lentitud me lo empezó a bajar...

Llevaba mucho tiempo de esa manera, por lo que con cada roce sobre mi miembro me estremecía. Yeol me continuaba observando detenidamente y vi como tomaba el borde de mi playera comenzando a deslizarla fuera de mi cuerpo, me sentía demasiado vulnerable por lo que no me opuse. Alcé mis brazos y sentí la tela desprenderse de mi cuerpo saliendo arrojada a algún lugar lejos de nosotros.

-¿Qué...? ¿Qué haces Yeol?

-Es para que pienses en otra cosa mientras me hago cargo.

-P-pero...- no pude seguir, Chanyeol alzó una de sus manos llevándolas a mi pezón. Pellizcándolo... moviéndolo y creando formas alrededor de este... Al principio jugaba con estos de una manera suave y delicada, después comenzó a poner más presión sobre los mismos consiguiendo que se pusieran duros con sus acciones. Demasiado… se sentía demasiado bien, mi cuerpo inmediatamente comenzaba a reaccionar ante tales caricias y de mis labios entre abiertos comenzaron a salir pequeños gemidos roncos. Creo que eso solo provocó a Chanyeol quien comenzó a deslizar mi última prenda fuera de mi cuerpo, me desnudó por completo en instantes y su mano comenzaba a recorrer mis muslos.

Su mano poco a poco comenzó a subir sobre mi piel hasta que vi cómo sostuvo mis testículos, de hecho esta se sentía mucho más cálida que de costumbre. Debía ser porque estaba excitado, independientemente de lo que yo pensará, mi cuerpo reaccionaba de otra manera, sobre todo cuando este envolvió todo mi miembro en su palma y la apretó con fuerza. Lancé un gemido al sentirle… todas sus acciones me complacían cada vez más. Los movimientos que comenzó a hacer subían y bajaban de una manera sensual y provocativa, poco a poco tomaba más velocidad. Yeol no solo estaba masturbándome, porque luego llevó sus labios a mi pezón envolviéndolo con estos comenzando a tirar de mi pezón, yo sentía como endurecía con ese simple hecho, todo mi cuerpo reaccionaba solo y mi miembro se sentía cada vez mejor. Sentía la saliva de este escurrir por mi pecho hacia mi abdomen que subía y bajaba con dificultad y finalmente sentí como el más alto se detenía separándose ligero haciéndome dejar salir un gemido que reclamaba ligeramente el hecho de que dejara de atenderlo cuando más placer estaba sintiendo.

-Esto es para que sea más rápido y placentero, discúlpame. Sería mejor si apoyas tus manos alrededor de mi cuello- y así lo hice pues no sabía de lo que Chanyeol era capaz.

Su voz hablando de forma tan seria y profunda me hizo temblar. Comenzó a bajar su cabeza besando mi abdomen hasta que sentí algo húmedo en la punta de mi pene. Lancé otro gemido no sólo solo de placer, también era de miedo ¿Cómo era posible que yo estuviera en esta posición en frente de mi hermano? La lengua de Chanyeol empezaba a subir y bajar por todo el largo y grueso de mi miembro, hasta qué sentí como era completamente cubiertao. La boca de Yeol empezaba a deslizarse de arriba hacia abajo, por todo mi miembro haciéndome sentir mil cosas. Sin embargo... Me encantaba, sentía un dolor que no era molesto si no que… era ansioso, necesitado, excitante. Empecé involuntariamente a guiar la cabeza de Yeol para que aumentara de velocidad jalando sus cabellos hasta que por fin... Llegué a mi famoso orgasmo.

Dejé salir mi semen en la boca de mi hermano llenando esta por completo.

-Vaya… pero si es delicioso~

-Es lo más asqueroso que has dicho en la vida…

-Lo sé, pero ahora estas mejor. Hyung, quiero ser sincero contigo, la verdad es que la primera vez que me masturbé… lo hice pensando en ti. Quería tener la sensación de placer y tú eres la persona a la que más he querido. Solo hice esto para ayudarte, sé que somos hermanos y no tendremos nada más. Si necesitas otra vez algo dímelo y yo estaré contigo.- ¿en mí? ¿Pensaba en mí? ¿Por qué nunca conocí esta forma de ser de Yeol? Yo siempre fui el malo que también amaba a su hermano pero nunca pensé que sería de era forma como resultarían algunas cosas. Estaba desnudo y mojado me sentía avergonzado pero no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Y tú?- dije finalmente

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Por favor, parece que tienes una pelota ahí abajo.

-Creo que no es el mejor momento para tus sarcasmos. Pero me las puedo arreglar solo, como el domingo.

-No creo que estés en condiciones... Sólo… solo entra en mi de una vez por todas.- Chan al oír esto alzo su cara sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir.-vamos antes de que me arrepienta.

-Kyungsoo…- dijo dejando caer unas lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas. Volvió a tomarme de la cintura y se dirigió a mi boca. Me beso profundamente introduciendo su lengua por toda mi boca. Ahora yo sería quien le daría el placer a Yeol. A diferencia del mortal, con mi hermano no sentía ningún tipo de repulsión. Era extraño y para nada común la sensación. Pero no tenía razones para detenerlo. Lentamente este se fue desvistiendo mientras se ponía de pie. Dejando a la vista su abdomen marcado. Vi cómo se desabrochaba su pantalón y lo bajaba junto a sus boxers. Me tomó por los hombros empujándome lo cual me indicaba que me metiera más a la cama. Lentamente este se posiciono sobre mí.

-No quiero hacer esto más largo. Iré de una sola vez, lamento si te lastimo.

-Por favor… soy Kyungsoo - sólo esbozó una linda sonrisa antes de abrir mis piernas y sujetar su miembro erecto para que lograra entrar de una sola estocada. Lo cual le salió a la perfección. El dolor fue intenso, lancé un grito que pudo llegar a la casa de al lado. Sentía que me partía en dos. Él también lanzó un gemido alto, pero después de recomponerse empezó a salir de mí para volver a entrar. Una y otra vez, sin piedad, salía y entraba. Ambos estábamos gimiendo y sudando. Mi miembro no cooperó, pues de nuevo obtuve una erección. Yo quería quitármela pero no podía soltar la espalda de Yeol quien se dio cuenta casi de inmediato por lo que me empezó a masturbar nuevamente con su mano de una manera aún más feroz y dura. Los movimientos no cesaban y ambos lanzamos un último grito antes de venirnos, yo manchando la mano de este y él llenando mi interior. Mi hermano salió de mí de inmediato, se acercó a mi boca y me beso por última vez antes de tomar su ropa y meterse al baño. No sin antes haberme susurrado al oído- "Gracias"

Me quede tendido en la cama, exhausto por todo lo que había pasado. Sentía el líquido de Chanyeol recorrer mi entrada y mis muslos. Necesitaba algo como eso para despejarme, pero… nada más. Sólo somos hermanos y nada más. Ahora que lo pensaba todo esto había ocurrido gracias a Jongin. El maldito mortal que ahora tenía que cuidar.

Sé que pensaran que fue demasiado rápido, demasiado corto, pero yo no estaba enamorado de mi hermano, para ser mi primera vez quizá fue muy duro. Pero así es como son y debían ser las cosas, los ángeles tienen prohibido enamorarse entre ellos, de lo contrario incluye una sanción para nada agradable. Quizá en 70 años cuando regresemos al cielo no tengamos que dar motivos si cada uno hace su vida aquí, quizá ni lo noten, si se dieran cuenta podría alegar que fue una situación sin control debido a las circunstancias previas. Pero nada de sentimientos, no los tenía ni los quería, menos por el peligro en que nos ponía a ambos y esperaba de corazón que Chanyeol también se diera cuenta de eso.

Me fui al cuarto de invitados y tomé una ducha. Al día siguiente me fui antes a la escuela. Si me encontraba con Chanyeol no sabría que decirle. Rayos… realmente estuvo mal lo que hicimos y preferiría no hablar de eso jamás.

Al llegar a la Universidad corrí primero a la sala de música donde tendría mi primera clase del día, ya que aún no conocía a nadie, solo fui y me senté en el borde de la plataforma del escenario mirando unas notas que me había robado de Yeol para la clase. Ahora que ya estaba en la segunda semana de clases estaba viendo las materias que podríamos tomar, soy flojo para todo, excepto para la música, me agrada y tampoco me molesta bailar, estaba absorto en mis pensamientos cuando de repente escuché que alguien me llamaba.

-Kyungsoo ¿Cierto?

-Mh, así es- Alcé el rostro para ver quien me hablaba y me sorprendí al ver que era un muchacho con una cara de niña pero vestido de hombre, así que sería… ¿Un travestí? Porque era muy lindo para ser chico- ¿Qué necesitas?- Hombre o Mujer igual era un mortal y no me gustaba.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! Mi nombre es LuHan, es un placer finalmente conocerte.

-Bueno, yo soy Kyungsoo, pero eso ya lo sabes

-Si... Quería disculparme contigo de lo sucedido ayer. Pero por favor no le hagas nada a Sehun. El sólo trataba de defenderme y aunque trate de detenerlo... Yo, yo...

-Ya, ya, olvídalo no voy a hacerle nada, deja de disculparte.

-¿¡En serio!?- dijo alegremente aquel muchacho de cabello... ¿Medio castaño?-

-No hay problema, pero oye disculpa mi indiscreción.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Realmente te acostaste con Jongin?

-No.- dijo sonrojándose

-¿¡QUÉ!? Entonces ¿¡por qué peleaban!?

-E-es que le pedí a Jongin de favor, que me ayudara a poner celoso a Sehun. Sentí que estaba perdiendo su atención, por lo que le pedí a Jongin que me ayudara.

-Así que montaron un espectáculo y por eso casi golpean al negrete ese.

-Pues sí... Así es...

-¿¡Eres idiota o que!? Por tu capricho casi golpean a Jongin.- Luhan se quedó muy sorprendido ante mi actitud. Y retrocedió un poco ¿Qué demonios? ¿a mí qué me importaba si golpeaban a Jongin o no?- L-lo siento no tenía intenciones de decir eso. Por favor discúlpame.

-No importa, pero… por la reacción que tuviste ¿será acaso que te gusta Jongin?

-Si me vuelves a preguntar semejante barbaridad te golpeo.- dije con unos ojos que estaban llenos de fuego.

-¡Waah! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, nunca más diré eso! ¡Perdóname!

-No importa, sólo no digas esas cosas, son del demonio. ¿Y Sehun te engañó o algo por el estilo?

-No es eso... Es que hay otro amigo que lo insinúa. Le advierto que no se acerque a él pero no parece funcionar.

-Si Sehun de verdad te quiere no te dejará por estupideces como esas.

-Eso espero... Bueno, iré a mi lugar ¿Nos vemos para el almuerzo? Te presentaré a mis amigos.

-Mh, claro, está bien.- ¿Ganas de conocer a sus amigos? Cero, recuerden, odio a los mortales, pero le había gritado al chico sin razón y lo mínimo que merecía era que dijera que si.

Al poco tiempo vi a Jongin entrar en el salón.

"Por favor que ni me mire" pensé cerrando los ojos. Pero fue en completo vano, una rayito de esperanza apagado de inmediato, que tristeza. De un momento a otro sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban.

-Lo siento...

-No tendrías que disculparte si no hubieras echo eso.

-Lo sé, pero es que no quería hacerlo, fue como si mi inconsciente actuara por mí. Por favor discúlpame.

-Suéltame, lo pensaré.- dije poniéndome de pie y tomando mí asiento.

No podía decirle que no pero al menos podía decir que lo pensaría.

-Buenos días muchachos, como ya saben es nuestra segunda semana en la escuela. La semana pasada no hicimos nada en clase. Esta clase voy a sacar a los verdaderos mediocres que creen que música es un buen lugar para desperdiciar el tiempo, así que mostrarán su talento para la música. Ya sea en voz o instrumento, si no pueden hacer ninguna no me hagan perder mi tiempo y diríjanse a la clase de Rain para aprender desde cero.- Sacó una lista donde seguramente estaba el nombre de todos los que se habían inscrito. –El Primero en la lista es Luhan ¿pasas muchacho o te vas de mi salón?

-¡Pasaré profesor! –Luhan se puso de pie como trampolín y de inmediato se le notaron los nervios con cada paso que dio.

La interpretación de Luhan fue de alguna balada, no se igualaba a las voces de ángeles que había escuchado, pero si lo escucharan en el cielo, seguro que lo confundían con uno.

Luego de Luhan pasaron unos muchachos más, unos cuantos fueron echados del salón apenas subieron.

-Kyungsoo, es tu turno.

¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Ya tan pronto!? Ay no, había entrado en música porque todas las demás actividades le daban flojera. Pero no había pensado en que debía cantar tan pronto. Es decir, soy un ángel, sé que mi voz es única, pero me daba pena. Así es, a mí me daba pena cantar en público porque jamás lo había hecho, en los coros esos de allá arriba siempre me escapaba, así que jamás formé parte de eso. Pero si no quería ser corrido para acompañar a los novatos, debía dejar salir mi voz. Con toda la pena del mundo, me puse de pie y subí al escenario, la música sonó y se me vino a la cabeza la primera balada que había escuchado aquí en la tierra. Lentamente dejé que mi voz llegara a las notas altas y cerré mis ojos sin querer mirar a nadie para ponerme más nervioso.

Poco después de que finalicé, los abrí de nuevo y encontré a toda la clase mirándome con cara de que vieron un bicho raro, un accidente o a alguien que brilla con el sol, ya saben, eso de "Crepúsculo"

-¿E-estuvo mal?- fue sarcasmo, sabía que no había estado mal, pero eso es actuar como humano ¿no?

-¡Bravísimo¡ ¿Ven? De esto estoy hablando Jóvenes, no duden en pedirle consejos a su compañero.

-Gracias...- Todos parecieron salir de su estado de shock cuando empecé a dirigirme a mi lugar. Sin embargo aún sentía una mirada profunda, antes de sentarme eché un vistazo y si... Me miraban, pero no me gustaba quien lo hacía.

-Joven Jongin ¿le importaría pasar?

-¡Ah! Claro- dijo quitándome finalmente la mirada.

El mencionado pasó y la música comenzó al principio era lenta y el empezó a dejar salir una dulce voz... Después de un minuto el piano aceleró y el empezó a rapear... Su combinación de palabras y su rapidez eran impresionantes. Me fascinó escucharlo, nunca había escuchado a nadie cantar así, había escuchado que era el rap y no me llamaba la atención, pero Jongin se la robo por completo.

-Impresionante, tiene muy buen control de las palabras y su voz es encantadora y a la vez firme, tome asiento, estará en la clase.

-Gracias- ahora era yo quien no podía quitarle la mirada de encima. Pero al hacer el contacto visual conmigo logré apartarla. Sentí un leve calor en las mejillas... ¿Estaría enfermo?


End file.
